Tela Vasir
"You wish to judge me? That's cute. I'm the best at what I do. There are only two things I am not good at; compassion... and mercy. When I arrive? I make heads roll. Literally." - Tela Vasir, Cartagena Station, 2170. Strike Huntress Tela Vasir is a member of the Thessian Order of the Hunt as well as a member of the Office of Special Tactics as a clandestine-level operative. As a cover for the Office of Special Tactics, Tela poses as an Asari Mercenary for the Office of Special Tactics-created outlaw mercenary organization known as the Sigmas Private Military Corporation. Tela excels in assault-styled tactics, Biokinetic direct-attack approaches, and edge weaponry. Tela is a part of the Peacemaker Series. Biography Tela Vasiris a one-hundred and eighty-nine year old Asari Maiden born on the colonial planet of Illum. The daughter of a Maiden and a Batarian, Vasir was raised in the polished criminal corporate haven of Nos Astra, residing inside the borders of the Attican Traverse. Noted for its underlying criminality and being outside the official jurisdiction of both the Citadel Conventions and the Asari Republic, Vasir learned at a young age that only the strong survive and thrive. Upon completing schooling at the beginning of her Maidency at sixty years of age, Vasir was an easy recommendation for the Thessian Order of the Hunt, the elite Commando unit known as the Huntresses. Taught and trained to become an instrument of battle, Vasir excelled in bringing the fight to whatever the opposing forces were with the use of her Biokinetics, and then finishing them off with a mixture of heavy firepower or the use of an Eezo-powered Asari warp sword. Her tactics and successes saw her quickly award, promoted, and recognized in the Order of the Hunt, and when she was a hundred and eighty, Vasir was selected and approved to join the Office of Special Tactics as a clandestine-level Operative. The Blue Shadow Vasir's notoriety comes with a clash with a known Asari-superiority terrorist group known as 'the Blue Shadow'. A group calling for the polite but forceful subjugation of the other races throughout the galaxy so that the Asari could properly rule them, ending the threat of petty wars and squabbling. The group gained a violent notoriety after a series of actions and bombings labeled them a terrorist organization, garnering the attention of the Office of Special Tactics. Vasir, along with several other Commandos and Huntresses, were unknowingly selected in an effort to both combat this group as well as gauging their performances for possible Candidacy. This mission led the twenty-five selected Candidates to the dystopian region known as the Nemean Abyss; a varren-eat-varren region of space with no strong government of their own save for what is ran by crooked businesses, pirate warlords, and bands of slavers. The Blue Shadow was headquartered in Cartagena Station, the main 'hub' of one of the major clusters known as the Transversal Ocean. The Station, boasting no major leader or faction to rule it or maintain it, was an ad hoc series of colonial starter ships, space stations, aging transporters, and a planet-frackking vessel cobbled together to create a conglomerated three hundred square kilometer station of dubious nature and maintenance. Boasting a population in the millions, lawlessness is rife as sections of the station are run by gangs, groups, interest parties, bands, and whoever is strong enough to take a slice of the pie and hold onto it. It is the home of Citadel cast-offs, outlaws, criminals, and any who value 'hard freedom' over 'safe security'. The mission to end the Blue Shadow was a disaster in of itself; the group had paid many a mercenary and small-time gang members to vault its numbers when the selected Asari went to engage them. While a theoretical success when the main leader, Phayre Myraria, was decapitated by Vasr herself, the group eventually survived piecemeal afterwards, though a very pale shadow of its former self. All but three Council-selected Asari died in the attempt, killing hundred involved and wrecking a small portion of the Station itself. The three remaining survivors were inducted into the Office of Special Tactics. To this day, Tela never ever speaks of the incident. Office rumors suspect that she might have known Myraria before hand, and that Vasir might not have killed an enemy, but a former lover. Sigmas PMC Upon induction into the Office of Special Tactics, Vasir was introduced into her cover as a mercenary in the Office-created outlaw mercenary group known as the Sigmas Private Military Corporation ran by SPECTRE Agent and legend Jersaryphea T'mala. The organization poses as a threat to the Citadel and its signatories, but truthfully acts as a clandestine organization that hunts and kills threats seeking to harm Citadel citizenry by hunting down pirates, smugglers, murderers, and terrorists groups and 'pilfering' all they have and selling it back to other miscreants to further hunt them down. Sometimes they are actually officially hired by companies and persons-of-note for actual mercenary contracts, and the Sigmas PMC uses these deals to further cement their covers and reputation all the while acting on behalf of the Citadel. The Miracle Of Therum Skills and Tactics Vasir is a brash Asari Maiden who thrills in combat and competition. She excels in close-quarters combat, and her Biokinetic skills are used to disrupt defensive postures while she makes use of the Biokinetic ability known as 'the charge' to close distance and engage the enemy personally. While only lightly armed for ranged combat with a C-18 Shatterstrke Submachine Gun, her close-range weaponry was hand-picked for power. She is armed with an Asari Justicar's Disciple Pulse Shotgun, and an Eezo-powered Asari warp sword. Her main tactic upon facing an enemy is to charge forth to disrupt any kind of tactics involving suppression, defenses, or assaults, and strike out at the seemingly strongest or most experienced opponent to demoralize opposing forces. This strike is usually followed with a further attack known as a 'nova blast' to knock down, back, or stagger foes. Vasir then will unleash a shockwave of Biokinetic powers to further disrupt and topple enemy efforts as she will lash out with either her Disciple or her sword to deplete enemy numbers. She will 'flash-step' to either avoid heavy incoming fire or to flank, and unleash combos of Biokinetic force and weaponry to annihilate opposition by striking out at the strongest or most effective first, and working her way downward. Vasir is an expert with the warp sword, and proficient with 'snap-shots' with her Disciple. She is weak at long distances, minimal at tech and software systems, and disdains the use of drones, electronic warfare, grenades, and defensive positions. Category:Asari Category:Spectre Category:Peacemaker Series